


Humanity in Your Hands

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty doesn't care, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jack feels bad, mentioned anxiety, pies are dropped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Jack drops one of Bitty's pies
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Implied Shitty Knight/Larissa 'Lardo' Duan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Humanity in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the sentence prompt, "You mean you literally held the fate of all human kind in your hands and you dropped it?!"

A huge crash sounded through the Haus from the kitchen. Shitty shot up from where he was laying on that hideous green couch that Bitty was always threatening to have removed, moving quickly to the source of the sound. His socks slid on the floor as rounded the corner, “What happ-" Standing not that far from the stove was Jack, his eyes wide and fixated on the massacre that was all over the floor. There was pie everywhere and it was cherry so it looked like a murder scene. Shitty was silent for a long moment before starting, “You didn’t.” 

Jack nodded numbly, “I did.”

“Where is he? Why did he leave you alone with-“

“He needed more supplies. I told him I could handle it.” Jack didn’t take his eyes off of the mess that was on the floor. It didn’t even look like he was breathing. Shitty was more concerned for his friend’s impending anxiety spike than the pie that was everywhere, “It’s fine, I know that it will-“

The door opened and Bitty’s small frame entered. It was nearing graduation, which is why Shitty and Jack were there in the first place. While Shitty was staying in a hotel with Lardo and the others, he had been spending his days just lounging around the Haus with the boys. Bitty had been frantically baking for days. He had been baking for all of his past professors, the coach of the team and all the boys in the Haus and of course many, many others. The boy hadn’t stopped and Jack Zimmermann just dropped one of those precious pies. 

Bitty stopped short when he saw what was going on. He had all the supplies he had just bought hanging off his arms in reuseable bags, “Jack Laurent Zimmermann,” He said, his voice suspiciously soft, “Did you drop my pie?” 

Jack had hardly breathed since Shitty had entered, his hands still covered in light blue oven mitts, “I… yes,” He mumbled, chin against his chest.

Bitty was quiet for a long, tense moment before saying, “You mean you literally held the fate of all humankind in your hands and you dropped it?!” Jack winced, “I think that’s a little bit of an overstatement, don’t you agree?” He tried weakly, “I mean, you can just-“ Bitty was smiling now, a full-on grin, “Oh, sugar, you don’t have to worry about a thing.”

It looked like the weight of the world fell off of Jack’s shoulders when Bitty spoke his next words. He opened his mouth to say something but Bitty cut him off again, “While I am very sad for the fate of our fallen friend,” Pies, after all, were meant to be eaten and something inside of Bitty ached at the thought that no one would ever eat his pie, there were other things that could be done, “It allows me to boss you around more. Starting with the ever-important: clean up my kitchen.” From beside Bitty, Shitty tilted his head back and laughed loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Check, Please fic so I hope y'all enjoy! Leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
